Perfecting The Golden Years
by tonidepp16
Summary: A series of one-shots centred around Ron and Hermione during and after the Nineteen Years Later.
1. Grief at the Burrow

**AN: Hello readers! I've decided to start a new fic, which will be centred around Ron and Hermione. It's not going to be a continuous fic, but rather a series of one-shots which will be set during the Nineteen Years Later and after. Yes, yes, I know this has been done millions of times before but I've decided to give it a whirl myself and it is something I can occupy my time with while I think of ideas for my Pirates of the Caribbean fic - Figure of the Past. The one-shots will not be posted in any particular order, just as the ideas come to me, but now and again they might well be connected. Also, even though the majority of this fic will be showing the relationship between Ron and Hermione, some of the one-shots might be based on other issues which will be shown from one or the other's point of view. This first one-shot is based the day after the battle & focuses on the grief that all the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry, are facing after the death of Fred. I have no idea how many one-shots I intend to write, will just see how many ideas come to me. The rating for this fic is T because it might include bad language, violence or perhaps a little lemony content; I have no idea what I will come up with so I'm just giving this warning just in case, but if I do happen to include a bit more "suggestive" content, I'll rate that particular chapter M to be on the safe side, although I very much doubt the content would be that descriptive. Anyway, enough chatter and let us get started, enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Unfortunately my name is not J.K Rowling, therefore I own nothing of the Wizarding World *goes into a corner and sobs*.**

* * *

**Perfecting The Golden Years**

**Grief at The Burrow**

_Pop_. The sun beat down onto the funny looking house on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole as figures appeared out of thin air in front of it. The sun seemed to reflect the happiness the people of the Wizarding World were feeling now that the battle was over and the Dark Lord was defeated. The grimness slowly started to fade now that they could rest easy and not fear for their lives or their families, allowing themselves to return to normality and rejoice their freedom. However not all had this opportunity, for the darkness still clouded over some and was going to take time for it to disappear completely.

The Weasleys stood motionless for a moment, merely staring at their home but without really seeing it. The Burrow looked dark and miserable, even from the outside, clearly showing signs of neglect. The door was hanging off its hinges, indicating that the Death Eaters had broken the barriers that were securing their home shortly after they had left for their Aunt Muriel's home. Dirt smudged the windows and a layer of dust could be seen on the window sills on the inside of the house. Molly Weasley's knees buckled from underneath her and she sunk to the partially muddy grass, overcome with grief – it was too much for her heart to take, seeing her home that she raised her family in, in tatters immediately after she had lost one of her boys forever.

"Charlie, can you help me get your mother into the house?" Arthur asked his second oldest son.

"Of course dad. Come on mum, lets get you inside." Charlie replied as he took her one arm and his father took the other. They heaved her to her feet and led her through the doorway; her sobs could be heard from outside as the three made their way up the first flight of stairs, not even stopping to survey the damage of the ground floor for fear of Molly breaking down even more than she already had.

Hermione and Harry stood at the sidelines as they watched the family that had more-or-less taken them in fall apart. It was unfair that a family who were so loving had to go through so much hurt and heartache. The two of them felt distant from the rest, as if they were intruding on a very personal time.

"Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts and see if the teachers need any more help, Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Leave them to grieve as a family and come back later." Harry nodded in agreement and as they readied their wands to apparate back to the gates of what was now the remains of their childhood 'home', a voice stopped them.

"Nonsense," Bill interrupted. "We will all go back when the time seems fit enough to help with what we can, but for now we will stay as a family, _all_ of us."

"But Bill, we know how hard this must be for all of you, we wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Why would you intrude Hermione? You have been a part of this family for a very long time and I know you will be so, officially, in the near future." He gave her a knowing smile, which made her cheeks redden and wonder if it was obvious to everyone that her and Ron had become extremely close as of late? Were they even together now, after their passionate moment outside the Room of Requirement? "The same goes for you, Harry."

"Are you sure, Bill..."

"Positive Miss Granger." Bill answered, pulling her into his arms, squeezing her warmly to reassure her that she needn't be anywhere else. "Besides," he carried on as he let her go and turned towards Harry. "We owe a lot of gratitude to both you and the Chosen One here, saving our world and all." Harry shifted uncomfortably, not wanting any more added attention.

"Not necessary Bill, everyone did their fair share, including your brother." Harry stated..

"I'm sure he did," Bill's smile grew a little, proud of his youngest brother. "Who knew our little Ronnie would become friends with the Boy Who Lived and the brightest witch of her age all those years ago and end up becoming a war hero?" A distant slam of a door, on what sounded like one of the higher levels of the Burrow, could be heard from where they stood outside and broke them out of their moment of peacefulness. They turned to notice that both George and Ron had now dispersed from the group. Bill looked towards his wife and saw that she was comforting his sister – it seemed that since the wedding, they had acted a little more friendly towards one another and now with the sudden tragedy that had struck all their lives, they were pulled closer to lean on each other for comfort; it was not the best of situations to form a friendship but in the hardest of times, family stuck together and are those you look towards to pull you up again.

"George?" he enquired and his wife nodded in response, all the while stroking Ginny's hair. Bill sighed, lowering his head, unsure of what to do.

All the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry included, had all lost someone dear the moment Fred was taken away from them and all were hurting painfully, but none as painfully as George. Being twins, Fred and George had a connection that the rest couldn't compete with and now that connection was broken, like half of George was missing and could never be replaced. Since the battle had ended, George hadn't spoken a word; when they first found Fred's body, before Voldemort had been defeated, he had accepted comfort from his family because of being too shocked to do much else but since then, he stayed silent and away, preferring to mourn alone. Bill had convinced him to go home with them but the only response he gave was to silently follow the rest of his family to the apparation point and to get away from them as quickly as possible, to the seclusion of his & his twin's childhood bedroom. Bill knew he was a ticking time bomb, the question was when he was going to explode?

"Perhaps you should leave him alone for the time being, Bill? Let him try and sort out how he's feeling." Hermione suggested.

"But he shouldn't have to be alone, Hermione," Bill replied. "We're his family, we're in this together."

"I know, but he's feeling something that the rest of us will never understand." Bill was about to respond but she quickly carried on before he could interrupt her. "I know Fred was family to you too Bill, but he was George's twin. They spent every minute of their time together, knew exactly what the other was feeling and thinking at all times; it's hard to get in between a bond that close." Bill nodded in silent agreement, knowing that what she said was true. "Just give him some time and if he doesn't come around, then someone can help him."

"Has anyone ever told you how smart you are, Hermione?" Hermione gave a small laugh, glad for something to break the tension. "Ron better have the sense to not let you go." For the second time a blush tinged her cheeks. It was then that something clicked in her mind: Ron too was missing. She twisted her head around a couple of times frantically, trying to see where he had gone

"But where is R..." She stopped mid-sentence when she spotted him walking down the field the family had played countless games of Quidditch in. She made to follow him when Bill's voice stopped her once again.

"I think Ron may need a little time too, Hermione." She was about to protest, but like herself, he carried on before she could – he almost laughed aloud at how the tables had turned around. "He's not good at expressing his emotions, you of all people should know that." Hermione looked to her feet, a little embarrassed. "He won't need as long as George, guaranteed, but give him at least a couple of hours to himself.

"He won't heal in that short space of time but let him have this time to gather his thoughts, then go to him – he's going to need you, Hermione, even if he doesn't say it aloud." Hermione nodded as here eyes once again found Ron, shoulders hunched and head down as he walked.

"Bill?" Fleur called. "I am going to take Ginny in zee 'ouse, but what about..." her voice trailed off as she looked towards Percy.

"I'll take care of it Fleur, you both go ahead." And so the French beauty and the fiery red-head made their way inside.

* * *

Percy. Bill had almost forgot about him. It was hard not to considering the third eldest had not been part of their family for the past couple of years. He still held a slight hatred against Percy for breaking his parents' hearts and turning his back on his own flesh and blood, but looking at him now, it was hard to stay angry at him completely. Percy looked deflated, lonely and pathetic – he obviously held a lot of guilt over his head. He had finally come to his senses about where his loyalties lay and at last minute decided to leave his Ministry position and join the side that mattered, but he deeply regretted for walking out on his family and would do so for the rest of his life. Then there was Fred. Exhilaration and pride surged through his body while he was fighting alongside his brother, but then he had made that silly joke - if he hadn't then neither of them would have got distracted and Fred wouldn't have got killed. That's how he saw it. He had only just reunited with his family and one of them was then cruelly taken away, all because of him.

Bill made his way over to his long-lost brother, who stood stock still, staring into space and seemed unaware of Bill's presence.

"Perce?" Bill began, gaining his brother's attention, although he still looked as though he was unsure of where he was or why. "You okay?"

"I..." In truth, he wasn't okay, but how was he supposed to express that to someone he had previously betrayed? Bill wouldn't forgive him, none of them would and they shouldn't have to; what he did was despicable and he should pay for it by wallowing in his own pain, alone. But he wanted nothing more than Bill to take him in his arms and hold him like he did when Charlie or the twins would make fun of him in their younger days. As if reading his thoughts, Bill stepped forward and hugged his brother tightly. Percy wrapped his arms around Bill in return and began to fall apart.

"It's my fault Bill," he cried. "He died because of me!"

"It's no-one's fault but the bastards who did this Perce, especially not yours."

"But I distracted him Bill, if I hadn't then he would be here right now!"

"You can't know that Perce."

"Bill's right, Percy," Harry added. "And it wasn't your fault. You making that joke made Fred's night and he died with a smile on his face, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"But he shouldn't have died at all!"

"Harry knows that, Perce," Bill intervened, before an argument broke out. "That wasn't what he meant. He just meant that if he were to...go, Fred would have wanted to by doing what he did best: joking and laughing. And I know...I know it made him happy that he got to make-up with his big brother first...even if he did think you were a pompous arse." Percy gave a watery chuckle before it turned back agonizing sobs.

"I'm sorry, Bill," he sobbed. "You too, Harry...I'm so sorry...for everything."

"Shh Perce, it's okay, it's going to be okay." Bill whispered, letting a few of his own tears trickle down his cheeks as he tried to comfort his brother, not quite sure if he believed his own words. "Lets get you settled back into your old room, huh?" Percy looked up from where he had been weeping into Bill's shoulder and nodded his head in agreement, greatly resembling his seven year old self. "Okay. Come along you two," he called behind him as he led Percy inside. The two looked at one another, Hermione wiping her tears away with her sleeve and Harry shrugged, indicating that they should follow.

* * *

As they both entered the house that they had spent a good many of their school holidays in, Hermione gasped as she took in their surroundings: coats of dust covered every item her eyes came across, curtains ripped, chairs knocked over and broken, stuffing ripped out of pillows and seat cushions. Dishes, lamps and other household objects had been shattered all over the floor, shelves had been tipped over and the beautiful Weasley clock had been smashed to smithereens. It looked the total opposite of how she remembered, which upset her even more. Harry looked just as devastated.

"I guess this confirms the Death Eaters did manage to break in here." Harry said quietly. Hermione couldn't stand the house being in this sort of state, especially after everything, the Weasleys didn't deserve it.

"Perhaps we should clean up for them?" Hermione suggested. "I think it's the least we can do." Harry agreed. All the Weasleys, minus Ron, were upstairs, so they knew they had time to make the downstairs look presentable and not bother them in their time of grief. They took out their wands, Hermione looking at the one she still owned of Bellatrix's with disgust – she would have to get a new one – and began to tidy, starting with the living room. It was a sort of comfort to the both of them by keeping their minds occupied with something other than loss: Harry blamed himself for the entire ordeal – not just the loss of Fred, but the war as a whole – and Hermione was overcome with grief for everyone that was lost, heartache that her parents were still clueless to their daughter's situation (or that they had a daughter at all) in Australia and worry over Ron coping, that taking their time to clean the Burrow was a relief. It took up more time than they thought considering the mess but eventually everything was in its proper place, as it should be. They looked at their work with pride.

"There," Hermione announced. "I think that should about do it."

"Do you reckon we should tidy upstairs as well?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not, come on." They made their way upstairs floor at a time, agreeing to stay away from Ginny's, Percy's, George's and Molly and Arthur's rooms for the time being, and cleaned the house as best as possible. They finally made their way to Ron's room and found that it wasn't damaged in any sort of way, probably due to the fact that the ghoul was still residing there and none of the Death Eaters dared get close to it. Harry returned it back to the attic, it groaning as it went, while Hermione busied herself with getting rid of the dust. After making sure everything was spick-and-span, they made their way back downstairs, calling it a job well done. They were going to try their hand at preparing some food for everyone, remembering they hadn't eaten since god knows what time, when they remembered there was no food in the house. This is when Fleur decided to make an appearance.

"Goodness, look at thees place!" exclaimed Fleur. "You 'ave done a magnificent job, everyone will be so grateful, to zee both of you."

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked innocently.

"She ees...coping 'Arry," she replied grimly. "I'm sure she would like eet if you went up an' seen 'er." He muttered his thanks and made his way to her room. Fleur turned to Hermione, who was staring out the window.

"I am sure Ron would like eet if you went to see 'im as well, 'Ermione." Hermione turned her head back quickly to look at Fleur.

"But Bill said..."

"You 'ave given 'im 'is time, I am sure eet wouldn't 'urt now to go see where 'ee ees. As Bill said, Ron is going to need you."

"But I was going to..." Hermione looked towards the kitchen but Fleur took her hint and cut her off.

"I will go out and buy some groceries. You, go!" she demanded, pointing towards the front door and so Hermione quickly left, not wanting to get on Fleur's bad side.

* * *

Ron was sitting with his back against an old tree, much like the one situated by the Black Lake at Hogwarts, where Hermione had spent many a sunny day in the holidays reading by while the others played a game of Quidditch. Those days were long gone however, replaced by nothing but haunted memories of the last year. Hermione watched him, knees pulled up to his chest, as he stared out at the many surrounding fields and the tiny village of Ottery St Catchpole in the distance. He didn't seem to be crying but she knew on the inside he was broken. She came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. His body tensed but he didn't turn to look at her.

"Ron?" He didn't answer her. "I...I won't bother asking if you're all right, I know that you wouldn't be...not yet." Nothing. "Do...do you want to talk about it?" She sighed, unsure of what to do next, so she settled for sitting next to him, waiting until he was ready – she wouldn't give up on him, she never would. "You should let it out, Ron: shout, scream, cry, anything, just please don't say silent." Silence.

They sat for the longest time, saying not a word to one another. Perhaps she hadn't given him enough time? Perhaps this was a bad idea? She had made up her mind to go back to the house, to try again later in the evening, and was just about to get up when she looked down. Something was clutched tightly in his hand, a stone of some kind? She came to the conclusion that whatever it was, the edges were jagged for she could make out droplets of blood trickling down his hand as it cut into his skin.

"No Ron," she gasped, reaching towards his hand. "Don't do that." He swiped his arm away before she had a chance to take the stone away and got to his feet. He threw the stone across the field forcefully, his face full of anger and pain. He turned his attention towards the tree and punched it full force – he continued to do this over and over, not even flinching.

"Ron! Please stop it!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm, halting his actions. "Stop!"

"Why Hermione?" he yelled, finally showing emotion. "All I feel is pain anyway, so what's a little more? Anyway, didn't you tell me to let it out?"

"Not by injuring yourself, Ron."

"I've had a lot worse in the last few months, Hermione, you of all people should understand that!" Hermione couldn't help but think back to Malfoy Manor but quickly sent it to the back of her mind. "Anyway, what does it matter? It can be healed by magic..." He trailed off and the anger was wiped away, pain the only emotion left visible on his face. "Not everything can be healed by magic." Suddenly, all energy seemed to slip away from his body and he flopped back to the ground. He looked up at her and just like Percy had, he looked about six years old and when he spoke, his voice was only above a whisper. "Why Hermione? Why him?" Hermione bent back down to kneel at his side, quickly wrapping her arms around him. She hated seeing him like this, knowing that it was foreign for Ron to show this side of him when in company, but she knew it was for the best. He couldn't keep it bottled inside, it was unhealthy for anyone to do so; it may not have been what he wanted, for someone (especially Hermione) to see him so vulnerable, but he had so many people around him who cared and could help him heal – they would help each other.

"I don't know Ron," Hermione answered truthfully, tears streaming down her cheeks also. "It's not fair that he was taken away, but war never is. All the innocent lives lost were undeserving but their families need to stick together, to help each other and to remember the good times of their loved ones." They fell into silence once more, only the sound of their quiet sobbing could be heard. Hermione continued to hold Ron, stroking his hair with one hand as she did so, in an almost soothing manner. He raised his head slightly from where he had been resting it on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Will you stay?" She knew he was asking more than just for this moment.

"For as long as you want me," she replied quietly. He took the hand that was stroking his hair and thread his fingers between hers, bring them down to place over his heart.

"I'll always want you, Hermione. I'll always need you. Always."

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Alright? I love to hear people's thoughts & opinions, whether it's general comments or a bit of constructive criticism, so please press the little button below and leave a little review, just so I know people have actually been reading it. I would like to take this opportunity to thank my friend Rachel, who took a look at this before I decided to post, just to see if it was worth posting :). I'll also be taking ideas of moments people would like to read, so if anyone has any, please let me know. So that's it for now, I'm not overly sure how often I will update but I will try to as soon as certain ideas come to mind. Thanks for stopping by and much love. :)**


	2. Reassurance

**AN: Hello again! I would just like to say a big thank you to all of those who have favourited and alerted this fic. I'd also like to give a huge thank to Beth (RainThestral93) for being the first reviewer and her kind words - I'm glad there are people out there who are interested.**

**So here's the next instalment. This is basically set five years after the battle - James Potter II has just been born and Teddy is worried that he isn't loved any longer, so it's up to Hermione to comfort him. I had a little trouble with writing this as about 3/4's the way through my laptop decided to crash and not come back on. I'm getting my laptop back from the PC Doctors today but I had already managed to get this fic back on my mother's laptop via my Cloud account, however a bit of this chapter was lost so I had to try & rewrite it from memory - sorry if it's a tad dodgy because of this reason.**

**Warning: There is a tad bit of...suggestiveness between Ron and Hermione near the beginning - it's not overly descriptive but I'll rate this chapter M anyway.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter :(. **

* * *

**Reassurance**

James Sirius Potter was born on the blustery morning of the 3rd December 2003. Both Harry and Ginny were happy that their first child was born healthy, without any sort of problems. They had thought it was fitting to name their little boy in memory of both Harry's father and godfather; it was plausible he would more than likely inherit their mischief. It was now Christmas Eve and all the family were gathered for the occasion and to properly celebrate the latest arrival. The women were gathered around Ginny, fussing over the little bundle of joy in her arms while the men were together, discussing such issues as Ministry matters and who was top of the Quidditch league.

"Oh Ginny, I know I keep saying it but he is so adorable," Hermione gushed. "He definitely looks the spitting image of Harry." Ginny smiled, the motherly glow still haloing around her.

"Mmm, he does. Although if you used Harry and adorable in the same sentence to his face, he would probably be forced to confund you." Hermione laughed, imagining the look on her best friend's face if she dared say such a thing. "By the way, thank you again for you and Ron agreeing to become James' godparents." Ginny said as she swept little strands of James' jet black hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you again for offering," Hermione beamed. "It's an honour."

"We couldn't think of anyone better, no offence to the rest of you." The group of women chuckled. "Although I warn you now, you dare let Ron turn him into a Cannons fan and I'll curse you."

"Consider it done," Hermione replied with mock seriousness as she looked over to her husband, who seemed to be defending his favourite Quidditch team at that very moment. _Husband_. She still loved to fawn over that term. The object of her affections caught her gaze and gave her a smile that was reserved for her only – it held all the love and adoration she knew he felt for her. She turned her attention back to the women, who hadn't noticed that she had been gazing elsewhere. "If you'll excuse me for a moment ladies, nature calls." The others chuckled lightly as she excused herself and made her way upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione had reached the second floor of the Weasleys abnormally large house and was about to enter the bathroom, when a pair of warm hands grabbed her waist from behind and tugged her back into a very toned chest.

"Alone at last." the voice of her ruggedly handsome husband growled seductively as he lightly moved her untamed hair out of the way, leaving her neck bare so he had clear space to graze his lips against it. Hermione grinned; she should have he known would try something.

"Ron for goodness sake," she feigned sternly as he turned her around and backed her up against the wall. "Do you ever stop?" He grinned alluringly.

"Only in company." he answered and silenced her by planting his lips on top of hers. Ron and Hermione had only been married five months but they still acted like honeymooners, not being able to keep their hands off one another.

"Well I'm afraid you've failed to notice we are in your _parents__'_ house and the house is _full_ of company."

"Yes, but they aren't _here_ are they?" He indicated to the hallway they were located in and once again locked lips with hers. One of his hands moved from her waist and tangled itself in her hair as their kiss got more heated. He thought he had won her over until she pushed against his chest, forcing him to break their kiss.

"I am not doing this here, Ronald." _Ugh oh_, he thought, _she's not giving up so easily, she call__ed__ me Ronald._

"Bedroom then?" _He is _not_ going to give up, is he?_

"No, Ronald!"

"Aww come on, Hermione. It's not like we haven't done...stuff in there before," he chuckled while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione blushed at the memories of when her and Ron's relationship first started to turn serious...especially if they had forgotten a locking charm and people happened to barge in.

"No Ron. I'm going to the bathroom now." She tried to struggle out of his grasp but he kept a hold on her wrist.

"Or in there, I'm not fussy."

"No!" she giggled. "Look, I'm only putting a stop to your antics now...but I haven't said anything about later." She pressed the front of her body once again against his chest. "In our own home." She hooked her arms around his neck. "Where no-one can hear." Her lips were practically against his. "Or interrupt us." She stopped her teasing and crashed her lips against his. He wound his arms around her waist tightly, slightly lifting her off the floor. He set her back down when she finally broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his. "Now have I?"

"Tease!"

"Don't complain, Christmas is going to arrive a couple of hours early."

"I have definitely been a good boy this year!" She prised herself away from his embrace and backed towards the bathroom.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," she smirked and pointed towards the staircase. "Now get downstairs before everyone starts jumping to conclusions about where we've both disappeared to."

"Fine, but you realise that you won't be getting any sleep tonight, right?"

"Do I ever?" She blew him a kiss as she entered the bathroom and closed the door on him, letting out a hearty chuckle as she did so.

* * *

Hermione was making her way back from the bathroom, smiling to herself as she thought about spending her first Christmas with Ron as a married couple, when she heard a most peculiar noise: a quiet sniffling noise, which seemed to be coming from Molly's linen come cleaning cupboard. Curious as to what the noise was, hoping it wasn't a mouse, she opened the door. The top half of the cupboard consisted of a number of shelves, which were full to the brim with towels, spare sheets, duvet covers, pillowcases and various items of clothing. In the bottom half of the cupboard, huddled amongst a number of brooms, sweeping brushes and dustpans, was a very upset and distressed looking Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed. "Goodness, what are you doing cooped up in here?" Teddy kept his head buried in his arms and his shoulders shook from his rapid sobs. Hermione crouched down to his level and took his small arms in her hands, to move them from their position on his knees and in doing so, making him look upwards towards her. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nobody loves me anymore, Aunt Hermione," he croaked. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny don't want me." Hermione shuffled around so she could sit down and picked Teddy up to sit him on her lap.

"Why would you say that, Teddy? Of course everyone loves you and Harry and Ginny will always want you in their lives – they love looking after you."

"But they have baby James now." So that was it. She was wondering when this would happen. She had noticed that since the arrival of little James, Teddy had not been his usual, bubbly self. He had, as of recent, been asking about his parents, reaching the age that he was questioning why they were not around anymore. It was a tricky subject to speak about, considering he was only five years old, so they had to tip-toe around the main topic and explain as simply as possible that his parents had passed away, fighting for his and everyone else's freedom. They told him that they had gone to another place, to live with the angels and the others they had lost along the way. He had misunderstood and thought they had abandoned him, not wanting him in their lives after all. They quickly carried on to tell him that they did want him, that they loved him with all their hearts and never wanted to leave him but they had been taken away by some very bad people. They promised him that when he was old enough to understand, they would explain properly why they were taken away, but he still had issues with believing his parents thinking he was a mistake. It was up to everyone, more so Harry and Ginny, to show him that he was loved unconditionally but then James had been born.

Teddy was used to new additions of his ever-growing, shall we say, 'adopted' family, after all Victoire was three years old and Dominique had just turned one. He had never had a problem with Bill's children but with James it was different – James was Harry and Ginny's child. While Ginny was pregnant, Teddy had seemed relatively alright with the fact that a new baby was on its way and was still allowed to stay at Harry's house as often as possible. Everything had changed however the moment Ginny had given birth – Teddy had hardly been allowed to go visit his godfather but instead had to spend the majority of his time at his grandmother's. That wasn't to say he didn't love his grandmother, he did, but he also loved spending a great deal of time with his young godfather, who always seemed to spare what time he had looking after Teddy. Now everything had changed and Teddy's five year old mind had only come to one conclusion: Harry did not want him any longer. It seemed that because Harry now had his own baby, there was no need for him to care for Teddy any longer, leaving him feeling rejected and unloved when it was obviously not the case.

"Oh Teddy," Hermione began sympathetically, knowing all he needed was a tad bit of reassurance. "Listen to me, okay? Harry and Ginny are going to be really busy with the new baby at the moment because a new born baby needs a lot of care and attention, especially the first few months." Teddy's eyes widened at the mention of the word months. "But that doesn't mean that they don't love you.

"It will take a while for the baby to feel comfortable in a new environment so they need this time to get used to having the baby around and I don't think Harry would want you to feel left out or uncared for if you were at the house."

"But it feels that way now," Teddy wept.

"I know it does Teddy, but it is not just for the baby's best intentions but yours as well. You are so loved by everyone Teddy, especially Harry and I'm sure it upsets him just as much that he hasn't got to see you recently." Teddy didn't look convinced. "You see, it also takes some time for parents to get used to looking after a baby. Harry was extremely nervous when your grandmother asked him to look after you for the first time."

"Really?" Hermione smiled knowing that this had seemed to gain his attention.

"Yes. He was worried that he would hurt you in some way."

"But he's never hurt me."

"No he hasn't but he had never looked after a baby before, you see and he had no idea what to do; babies are a big responsibility." Hermione could remember when Andromeda asked Harry to hold Teddy for the first time - it took at least forty-five minutes to convince him to do so for fear he was going to drop the tiny Metamorphmagus.

"Oh." She could almost see the wheels turning around in his mind.

"Even I was nervous the first time I held you."

"You never looked after a baby either?"

"Not before then, no and you were so little."

"But you did ok though?" Hermione laughed at his question.

"Yes I did luckily; I'm sure your gran would have kept me away if I didn't," she joked but Teddy made a squeak of discomfort and shuffled forward on her lap, tucking his head into her neck – she came to the conclusion that he wasn't too fond of the idea of possibly not knowing Hermione.

It was true that Hermione was nervous when she had gone to meet Teddy for the first time with Harry on Ron, not as nervous as Harry of course but her knowledge of babies was somewhat lacking and she hated that. However she was pleasantly surprised at how easy holding a baby was and how right it felt. She knew she shouldn't have thought such things at her age (then eighteen), especially as her relationship with Ron had only just begun, but she knew that in the future being a mother was something she would look forward to, especially with Ron being the father. Teddy had taken to her immediately, completely fascinated with her hair and would forever play with strands with his chubby fingers. His smile would always grow whenever she walked into the room and demanded (by waving his arms continuously) that he was passed to her. Since then, he always had a strong relationship with her, loving her kind personality and how she would always read to him. Harry had joked that Teddy admired her more than him but Hermione knew differently; Teddy was just as enthralled with his godfather and worshiped the ground he walked on.

"What about Uncle Ron?" Teddy asked after a moment of silence. "Did he do okay?" Hermione smiled fondly.

"Yes he did," she answered truthfully. "He was a bit more confident with kids though as he helped take care of Aunt Ginny when they were both at a young age."

"Nana Molly let him?" Teddy knew that Ron and Ginny were relatively close in age.

"Yes, she told me so – when he was about three she would let him help take care of Ginny, only when she or Papa Arthur were around though to watch him and as they got older, Ron would always try to keep an eye on her."

"So she wouldn't get hurt?"

"Yes," Hermione of course wasn't only talking about what she had heard from Molly when they were young children, but also what she had witnessed herself during their Hogwarts days when he would take the role of the protective brother. More often than not, Ginny would always show her disapproval of her brother always sticking his nose in her business but Hermione knew that deep down Ginny appreciated her brother looking out for her.

"But don't tell him I told you so though," Hermione's voice had now dropped to a whisper, as if she were telling Teddy a huge secret. "He likes to pretend that he and Ginny are not overly-friendly." Teddy giggled at this.

"Ok Aunt Hermione, I promise I won't tell," he answered heartily. "Does this mean I can be like Uncle Ron?"

"In what way sweetheart?" Hermione asked while she threaded her fingers through his hair soothingly, as it changed from a dull brown to his favourite shade of turquoise.

"Well he looked after Aunt Ginny when they were both small, so could I do that?"

"Of course Teddy, I think that the younger kids will look up to you when their a bit older (I think Victoire has already started to) because you are the oldest."

"Really?" Teddy asked in surprise.

"Really. You'll have a responsibility to look after them, and I think every child likes the chance to be in charge, don't they?" Teddy grinned widely, obviously liking the fact that he can be boss over the other kids. It then changed back to a slight frown.

"Do…do you think that Uncle Harry will let me look after James?"

"I think he would love it if you helped out Teddy," Hermione replied genuinely. "It would give him the chance to spend time with his two favourite boys.

"Never doubt that he loves you Teddy Lupin, you hold a very special place in his heart because you're a very special little boy." She kissed him lightly on the side of his head. "Now let's go back downstairs – Nana Molly has made her extra yummy Christmas cookies."

"Yay!" Teddy got up immediately and jumped out into the hallway. Hermione followed him, shutting the cupboard door behind her. Before he could make his way downstairs, Teddy turned around and leaped into Hermione's arms, taking her by surprise and hugging her tightly. She returned the gesture.

"I love you Aunt Hermione. You'll make a great mummy one day." Hermione was speechless but her heart warmed at the little boy's words.

"Th…thank you Teddy," she replied quietly. "I love you too." She let him down and as quickly as he had launched himself at her, he ran off downstairs towards the kitchen. "Don't eat too many of those cookies though," she called out as she followed him. "Too much sugar is not good for you."

* * *

Ron had been tucked into a corner, where neither his wife or his best friend's godson could see, throughout the whole conversation. He had headed back upstairs when he wondered what had been taking his wife so long in the bathroom. He'd thought perhaps, worriedly, that she had hurt herself or maybe she had reconsidered his offer to ravish her and was waiting for him in nothing but her underwear. So when he heard voices and discovered her consoling little Teddy in none other than his mother's linen cupboard, he remained quiet and hid himself so he could listen. Hermione would have called it eavesdropping if she had noticed him but he just saw it as mild curiosity. He then listened to the words of encouragement and love that Hermione had given and his heart soared. He always knew that Hermione would be the girl he'd want to marry and start a family with, but after witnessing this encounter, he really couldn't think of anyone better to mother his children. He held so much pride and admiration for her and he had now come to one conclusion: he was ready to have a baby.

"You're right Teddy," he whispered to himself with a smile on his face. "She's going to make one fantastic mummy."

* * *

**AN: And that's the second one-shot over and done with. Just to be clear, Teddy is only calling Hermione, Harry, etc Aunt and Uncle (and likewise calling Molly and Arthur Nana Molly and Papa Arthur) because their a really close-nit 'family', so it's one of those situations where you call people Aunt even when their not - I'm sure you all do it. I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review as I always like to hear what my readers think.**

**I'm also going to do a little bit of plugging and ask that if there's any Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there, to check out my fic Figure of the Past :).**

**Thank you all for reviewing and will try and update soon :). **


End file.
